


So Tender

by kiwiesweetie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiesweetie/pseuds/kiwiesweetie
Summary: Despite Thor's size and power, he knows exactly how gentle he needs to be with Dottie.





	So Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I finished involving Thor, so it may be a little awkward. Also Dottie isn't a virgin when she meets Thor now, but she was originally.

I playfully pouted, turning over in the bed so I wasn’t facing him anymore. The feeling of his presence stirring behind me made me squirm a little, but I tried not to think about that too much. He was always saying embarrassing things like that, and I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me. I didn’t care how immature it made me look, at that moment I couldn’t handle seeing that grin on his face. At first I thought I was going to get away with it, until I felt the subtle movement of my pajama top being pulled down. I was about to scold him, but right as I opened my mouth I had to cover it quickly to stop any unintentional noises from coming out. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of my neck, bringing his body closer to mine in the process. 

Just that one action sent intense shivers down my spine, and I grabbed the nearest pillow to bury my face into. Despite this, the small whimper I made was still very much audible. He was clearly doing that just to mess with me, but I could feel the mood between us change that very instant. His breathing became a bit heavier, his hand resting idly on my side. Yet, he held himself back from doing any more. Instead I just felt the lasting effects of his kiss, the scratch of his beard leaving the feeling there for longer than it usually would. As much as I wanted to keep my bratty act going, my want to feel him kiss me more was incredibly overpowering. Slowly, I pulled my top down to the point where most of my back and shoulders were showing. The fact that I wasn’t facing him made it a bit easier for me to do something so bold. Luckily, my pajama top was made with very loose and malleable fabric. I slowly moved my hair out of the way so that the most amount of skin possible was available for him. 

“C-could you…” I could barely get my words out, the thought of asking him something like this made me dizzy. “...d-do that more?”  
“Do what more, princess?” He pressed his lips directly against my ear, speaking in a low whisper.   
“Y-you know what!” I squeaked, hugging my pillow tightly.   
“I won’t do anything unless you tell me.” He gently pulled me closer to him, hand pressed firmly against my stomach.  
“K...k-kiss me more…” I mumbled, feeling myself start to shiver from his words. 

He chuckled lightly, and for a moment I thought he was going to make me say more. The feeling of his lips pressing quickly against my shoulder instantly made me think otherwise. My skin was incredibly sensitive to begin with, but for some reason my back and my shoulders were by far the most so. I let out a startled gasp from the feeling, before burying my face back into my pillow as he kissed me all over. Each one eliciting another equally lewd and embarrassing noise on my end. His breathing became heavier after each kiss, and he subtly pulled me closer and closer until our bodies were pressed together. 

He would move up to my neck, then down to my shoulders, then press a few kisses on my back before going and doing it all again. I found myself starting to let out moans, which only made me push myself harder against my pillow. Once I felt like I couldn’t press the pillow on my face any tighter, it was suddenly taken away from me and thrown across the room. I whined loudly at this, before letting out a startled gasp as I felt his hand slowly crawl under my shirt and grasp my breast. His rough hands on my softer skin was driving me crazy, I knew he could feel the goosebumps forming all over me at that point. Even though he was bigger and more muscular than anyone I’d ever met, he was as gentle as I needed him to be. I blushed intensely when I realized my breast could barely fit into his hand, getting even brighter when he resumed his kisses to my neck. The pillow that was once there soon got replaced with my hands over my mouth and eyes respectively. 

“There’s no need for you to hide yourself, I want to hear you.” He reassured, gently massaging my chest and making me sigh.   
“I-I know it’s just...embarrassing…!” I gasped again when his kiss to my back felt a little rougher than before.   
“Then I suppose I need to get you to be even louder for me.” He deliberately said this in his gruff voice that he knew drove me crazy.

I whimpered just from his words alone, pretending to stretch so I could gently rub myself against him. He was hard, and I felt it instantly. This fact paired with his hand moving down from my breast to my abdomen made me let out an even louder whine than before. I knew exactly what he was planning, and it made me press my thighs together with anticipation. His fingers slowly began to push their way into my pajama bottoms, and I could barely think straight anymore. When he felt just how worked up I’d gotten from him, he started to kiss me even faster than before. 

“Did you get this wet just from kissing?” He purred, and I could tell he had a massive grin on his face.   
“D-don’t tease me!” I huffed, not wanting him to know just how much of an effect he had on me. “You got really hard...just from kissing me!” 

That comment seemingly sent him into a frenzy, as he moved his other hand to roughly grab my breast. I almost cried out just from that alone, even though it wasn’t even under my shirt that time. Once he gently brushed his thumb against my clit all bets were off, I had completely melted into his arms. My noises were heavily increasing in volume, and if anyone else were in the house they would surely hear me even though I was still buried firmly into my hands. He chuckled, I could feel it right against my back. As his thumb drew painfully slow circles around my clit, already making me squirm with anticipation, another finger started to prod at my entrance. His fingers were long and thick enough to me that it almost felt like he was doing the same thing with another part of his body, though I knew it would actually feel much different considering the outline of him I felt against my ass. 

I whined loudly, even peeling my hands away from my face for a brief moment just so he could hear how desperate I was. He started to gently push the tip of his finger inside of me, his thumb neither slowing down or speeding up. Once the tip was inside, he pulled it back out, chuckling again when I let out an even louder whine. 

“I’m not doing anything more unless you tell me, princess.” He was clearly enjoying every reaction he got out of me.   
“I...I…” I mumbled, cheeks feeling like they were on fire. “I-I want your fingers inside me…!”   
“That’s my girl.” He kissed my neck a few more times to make his point clear. 

Without any hesitation he pushed the same finger much deeper inside me than before, making me cry out from the feeling. We had only gotten this intimate with each other a few times, and even then he never let himself get this deep in me. He knew how sensitive I was, and took it to heart. Every movement was precise and calculated, and gentle enough that it felt like he was handling fine glass. His finger wasn’t even all the way inside me and I was reacting like he’d just fully penetrated me for the first time. I felt the urge to rock myself against his finger, but held myself back to avoid coming off as too desperate. 

He seemed to be able to read my urges, since he quickly got his finger all the way inside of me. I gasped, my thighs starting to shake from both my arousal and how much I was holding myself back. His erection strained against me, and the thought of him getting harder from me got me even wetter. I wanted to please him, and that want was slowly beginning to overpower my shyness. Both that and the intense feeling of the soft skin on his thumb pressed against my clit. Every movement got a noise out of me, whether it was a soft cry or loud whimper. I felt his breathing get heavier and more unhinged with everything I did, and I was shocked that he wasn’t just flipping me over and making love to me right that second. Though once I felt his member twitch against me again I knew exactly why, the thought of him even attempting to be inside me in that moment made my head spin. 

Slowly, the finger inside of me began to move. It was like he was an expert at finding all of my sensitive spots, he seemed to reach somewhere that I’d never hit before while experimenting on my own. I moaned from the feeling, loud and openly, as I’d forgotten to cover my mouth. He reacted quickly to that, pressing against that same spot over and over again until I was a complete mess. Along with his thumb starting to move in slightly faster circles against my clit, he’d barely started and I was already feeling myself get close. The thought almost embarrassed me enough to cover my face again, but he pressed a few more kisses to my shoulder and started lifting up my shirt with his other hand to make sure I didn’t even think about doing that. He fully took my shirt off, throwing it in the same direction as the pillow from earlier. My breasts were exposed to the cool air, which made me sigh in relief. The heat was starting to build up inside me even more than usual, which meant I probably felt like I had a fever all over my body. He cupped one of bare breasts lightly, and the skin on his hand felt cool enough for me to moan from the feeling. My nipple hardened, which is something I hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Then, just like that something in me snapped. Something about the mixture of all of the feelings drove me to my climax. His breath tickling my neck, the occasional kisses to my overly sensitive skin. Large fingers hitting spots I never thought I’d be able to, his thumb always teasing my swollen clit. All of that mixed with his large hand grasping my needy breast was too much for me to handle. I made a humiliating noise, a mixture of a cry and a whimper. My voice trembled as I rocked my hips against his hand, my eyes lightly watering from the intensity of it all. 

“That’s it princess, let it all out.” He whispered in my ear, and I nearly started to cry. 

Once I was reduced to a mess of panting and whining, he finally lost his composure. He turned me around and kissed me suddenly on the lips. I only whimpered from this, even louder so when he took his fingers out of me. Looking down, I saw how much he was straining to get out of his pants. WIthout thinking I reached down and unzipped his jeans, my eyes widened when his erection burst out. He was even larger than I expected, barely being able to fit into his tight underwear. I gazed up at him, and he pulled me into another kiss. As gently as I could, I brushed my hand against him as I went down his chest and between his legs. He sighed deeply into the kiss, both of his hands reaching behind me and shamelessly grabbing my ass. I reciprocated with my free hand, though much more gently.   
He groaned and rolled his hips against me, I couldn’t help but break our kiss with a gasp. The amount of experience he had was intimidating, but I didn’t let that stop me. With as much confidence as I could muster, I reached into his underwear and touched his bare cock. 

I didn’t even think that anyone could be as big as he was. My heart nearly stopped just from placing my hand on it, and he could tell. One of his hands gently ran through my hair, comforting me slightly. At first I started to doubt myself, I didn’t even know how to do anything to a normal sized member. Despite that, something about the entire situation made me feel like I should at least try. He was so eager, and I wanted desperately to please him. He must have known by that point that I wasn’t used to going this far, and I just hoped that he wouldn’t get frustrated with me if I got anything wrong. 

I’d watched enough porn to know how to get him off with my hand, the problem was with the size difference. My hand could barely fit around the girth of him, and I heard him lightly chuckle when I realized this. Part of me wanted to scold him for that, but I honestly didn’t blame him for doing so. To avoid any further teasing I pulled him down for a deep kiss, starting to lightly stroke him the best I could. The hand on my ass groped me a little harder, making me squeak. Once we disconnected for air I heard him lightly panting, and I wasn’t sure if it was from the kiss or what I was currently doing to him. I started with slow strokes, and when I knew he was ok with that I started to move a bit faster. His breath caught in his throat, and he leaned down to start kissing my neck. 

“Y-you dummy!” I whined, brushing my thumb against the tip to see what that would do. “Don’t distract me…” 

He pulled away from my neck, smirking at my reaction. Even though I probably wasn’t doing the best job, he was clearly enjoying the fact that I was doing it at all. My thoughts were racing, about how I was doing what I would fantasize about for years at a time. Without thinking, I tightened my grip on his cock just a bit. I was about to apologize, but he gently bucked into my hand, encouraging me to keep going. That turned me on more than I would admit, so I started to stroke him even faster than before. His hand in my hair slightly gripped me, and I gasped. A small part of my brain begged for more, but I quieted it. I felt his dick pulse, and that made me start to feel wet again. Just as that started to happen I got an idea. 

“Here…” I purred, using my free hand to grasp one of my breasts. “You...you can suck on them if you want.” 

That clearly excited him, and he nearly lunged forward to get closer to me. At first I giggled, but that quickly turned to a moan as his lips latched around one of my highly sensitive nipples. I started to tear up again from the intensity, somehow staying focused enough to continue stroking his huge cock. He started to carelessly buck into my hand, though still gentle enough so I could keep holding it. I took my hand off of my breast and cradled the back of his head, hands running through his angelically soft hair.   
“Ah...a-a little gentler please.” I mewled, despite holding his head closer to my chest. 

He obliged, but was still passionately sucking on me while his hips didn’t slow down at all. When I felt him start to pulse again I could tell that I was getting him close, which made me almost want to cry. I didn’t think I’d actually be able to do that, especially not this quickly. Perhaps he’d gotten closer than he’d usually be grinding against my ass while he fingered me? I tried not to think too much about that, and more on the brand new feeling of raw pleasure when he moved to suck on my other nipple. His fingers started to lightly play with the nipple he wasn’t sucking. 

Just as I started to feel him getting rougher with his sucking again, I heard him let out a guttural groan. Suddenly he rocked his hips roughly into my hand, and I could feel something hot and sticky cover my stomach. I gasped, leaning over to kiss his head a few times. I thought he’d be done with just one splash, but he still had a couple more in him. Before I knew it I had a bigger amount on me than I knew what to do with. My cheeks were burning a bright red, and the thought that I had gotten him off was getting me wetter than I’d anticipated. 

“There’s so much…” I panted, not even being able to see my stomach at first but just knowing. “D-do you have this much every time?” 

Before he said anything he pulled me into an intense kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I wasn’t expecting him to do that so I squeaked embarrassingly loud, but quickly closed my eyes and tried my best to kiss him back. Even though we just did so much together I still wasn’t used to tongue kissing.


End file.
